Meet Me in the Closet
by WrittenSword
Summary: For the comment ficathon at the LJ community. This is very smutty, so beware!     Miranda/Andrea, that means femslash. If that irks you out, please stay away!  warning: this is a "toy story" :-O


**A/N:** This was written for the "A Pile of Stuff: DWP Comment Ficathon!" over at the DWP LJ community to the prompt: "Andy/Miranda;_ Meet me in the closet_".

**Meet me in the closet.**

_Meet me in the closet._

The note didn't say anything else, and Andy wasn't even really sure it was meant for her, let alone who had placed the piece of paper in her hand. This year's _Runway_ Valentine's Day party was so filled with alcohol and loud music that nobody seemed to notice her slipping away through the glass doors and into the hallway.

This part of the office was eerily quiet compared to the section where Emilfy and Nigel were busy giving their best rendition of ABBA's "Dancing Queen", but the dull thumping of the bass still buzzed through Andy as she pushed through the heavy doors of The Closet. She had come to love this place as her own private fashion academy. In her months of employment with _Runway_, Nigel had dressed her in many of the gorgeous garments that lined the clothing racks, and Andy had learned to appreciate fashion, and the art behind it, standing on this very carpet between the rows of couture while her friend and colleague had dropped Armani, Dior and Chanel in her arms.

She wondered who would want to meet her here, of all places, and as she walked down the aisle in the centre she couldn't help but feel a tad anxious. It didn't help that she felt tipsy and although her motor functions were only slightly inhibited, her senses seemed to have doubled in their intensity. She stopped in front of the full-sized mirror and gazed at her own reflection. The short, red Dolce & Gabbana dress wasn't something she'd usually wear - it was too skimpy and a tad too sexy for the more classic style she had grown accustomed to - but Nigel had insisted, and since this was an in-house party Andy had felt secure enough to show off a bit more of her long legs.

Who would care anyway? All her colleagues were either skimpy model types or gay men.

"Ah, there you are."

The low, seductive voice startled Andy and she looked behind herself in the mirror to spot her boss leaning rather casually against one of the shelves. Miranda was wearing tailored slacks and a beautiful jacket with blood red seams that matched the soles of her four-inch pumps. The top three buttons of her white blouse were open and left a tantalising view of the editor's smooth cleavage as she slowly approached the brunette.

Andy didn't dare turn around and much like the helpless prey, rigid with fear and frozen to the spot under the fierce gaze of its predator, she watched as the older woman stepped behind her and oh so slowly slid her hands along Andy's sides until they rested possessively on her hips. The heat of Miranda's palms seeped through the thin fabric and the brunette cursed Nigel for his suggestion of forgoing underwear in favour of the sleek, form-fitting lines of the dress.

The older woman's gaze never left Andy's and the rich scent of scotch travelled from Miranda's lips along with her raspy whisper.

"I had hope that you'd come."

The fingers on the brunette's hips began to caress her through the fabric and Andy had to close her eyes at the sensation. Miranda was gently pressing into her from behind and pleasant tingles shot up and down the brunette's spine.

This was a dream. It had to be. Her enormous crush on Miranda and the generous amount of champagne had formed a dangerous liaison and were torturing her with sweet hallucinations. Andy was convinced that if she were to open her eyes, she'd find herself alone in the middle of The Closet, looking ridiculous with her hands gliding up her sides.

A languid forward roll of the editor's hips brought her attention to a firm, long shape against Miranda's upper leg that was definitely not part of the older woman's regular anatomy, and Andy's eyes fluttered open in shock, only to lock onto a dark, mischievous sparkle in Miranda's blue-greys.

"Yes. That _is_ what you think it is," the older woman purred into Andy's ear and the brunette's knees buckled when Miranda ground forward once again.

At this point Andy no longer cared if this was just a fantasy or whether her boss was having an alcohol induced midlife crisis. It simply felt too good and she felt too aroused to allow her brain a single moment to think.

"Ugh... Miranda," she reached back behind her shoulder and let her fingers stroke gently through soft silver strands, stretching her chest and arching her back in the process, and the older woman brought one hand up to slide under Andy's breasts, a crooked smile on her lips as she watched their reflection in the lit-up mirror.

"Hmmm, this dress looks very flattering on you, _An-dray-ah_," she spoke softly, rolling each syllable of Andy's full name as the slipped her hand under the fabric and into the brunette's bra. Andy tilted her head back to rest on Miranda's shoulder and let out a strangled moan, unwilling to give away just how turned on she was by this incredibly enticing Miranda apparition.

While gentle fingers began pulling at her aching nipples, the editor's other hand sneaked back between them and ever so slowly lifted the hem of Andy's dress. The brunette bit her bottom lip as a soft palm cupped one of her ass cheeks and she pressed into the contact.

"My, my... aren't we naughty? No underpants, Andrea... I am shocked." Miranda whispered between nibbles to Andy's earlobe as she slid her hand further and between the brunette's legs from behind. She was obscenely wet and when the older woman made contact with the slick heat they both gasped at the ridiculous flood of arousal.

"Oh god... Miranda," Andy panted, pushing against the fingers that teasingly began stroking through her folds. The hand that had been caressing her breasts ceased its ministrations and Andy was about to grunt in frustration, but then warm lips latched onto the side of her throat and a strong tongue began drawing circles on her tensed neck muscles.

"Hmmm, Andrea, you taste divine..."

Then Miranda fumbled between them and through the lusty fog in her brain Andy could hear the faint noise of a zipper. She peered through lowered lashes at the mirror and watched how the expensive slacks now pooled around the editor's heels.

There it was again, the hard, long shape. It was cool as Miranda brought it against Andy's butt cheeks with another push of her hips and the brunette reached back to pull the older woman closer, only to feel nothing but bare skin and some kind of leather harness.

The idea of Miranda standing behind her in her tailored jacket, gorgeously revealing blouse and with what felt like a strap-on that pressed so deliciously against the back of Andy's legs, was proving too much, and the brunette's legs began to shake.

She needed to hold on to something, and she carelessly reached for the white table in front of them, tossing several bags and pairs of shoes onto the carpet in the process. Miranda growled at the loss of contact against her lips and the fingers that had slipped from between the younger woman's legs, and she possessively stepped forward and grabbed hold of both of Andy's hips.

This time when they connected, Andy could definitely feel the full length of the strap-on push between her soft mounds and she moaned as Miranda brought one arm around her abdomen to pull her even closer.

"Darling... you are so ready..." she heard Miranda murmur, and she looked up at their reflection to take in the beautiful sight of the editor's flushed face and glassy eyes as she reached between them once more.

When the tip of the rubber appendage was pressed against her centre Andy leaned fully forward and jutted her ass back against the touch. She wanted to desperately watch them in the mirror, but the sensations were too intense. Committing the look of complete and utter lust and desire on Miranda's face to memory she closed her eyes and relaxed, leaning flat on her lower arms and slightly bending her knees.

Their moans entwined when the older woman ever so gently pushed the thick head of the strap-on past Andy's soaking entrance, and the sweet burning as it pushed between tight muscles set the younger woman's entire body on fire.

"Miranda..." she cried out, and the editor pressed on.

About half way buried inside the brunette, the older woman then slowly pulled out again, only to push back a little more forcefully and further this time. Andy felt herself stretch and welcome the thick shaft as it dug deeper into her with each thrust. Their hips ground together in unison and they panted in a sweet rhythm that fell together with the eventual slapping of flesh when Miranda buried herself into Andy to the hilt.

A tiny part of Andy's brain was surprised of how much she could take. She was certainly more filled than she had ever been by any of the men she had slept with. Then again, she was also more aroused and wetter than she had ever been in her life. The fact that for the first time she actually wanted someone so much that it physically hurt, probably had something to do with it, but she wasn't about to waste precious seconds on too much contemplation.

She slid back and forth over the thick rubber appendage and revelled in the feeling of Miranda's smooth upper legs pressing into her backside with each movement. She wanted more contact, to feel more of the object of her many nightly dreams.

"Miranda..."

Somehow tuned into Andy's thoughts, the older woman seemed to understand and leaned forward and on top of the brunette. Andy groaned at the delicious weight on top of her and the feeling of Miranda's breasts pressing into her back. Warm lips trailed kisses along where her dress exposed skin on her upper back and Andy felt herself drown in the sensation of being so fully worshipped.

For just a moment she could pretend that Miranda truly cared about her. That she counted as more than a passable assistant, or a drunk little quickie in the closet.

She thrust her hips more forcefully, impaling herself on the long shaft and eliciting a guttural groan from the mouth on her back. Andy slid out her arms from under herself and rested her left cheek against the cold veneer of the table, exhaling forcefully as her chest bumped into the surface with each push. Reaching back she clawed at Miranda's naked backside and pulled her in even more.

"Hmmm... Andrea..." Miranda moaned against her skin. "I've dreamed about doing this for so very long..."

This revelation ignited an unstoppable force inside Andy and the need to feel closer to Miranda outweighed the delicious sensations. She began pushing the older woman off of her and when the strap-on slipped out she winced at the loss. In less than a second she flipped around and faced the stricken editor, who stood before Andy, her clothed chest heaving violently, skin flushed a beautiful pink and the rubber cock glistening with Andy's arousal in the bright halogen lights.

The sight nearly broke her heart and with lightning speed Andy pulled Miranda closer and into a bruising kiss. The older woman was stunned for a short moment, but as soon as Andy's tongue invaded that sweet mouth that tasted of expensive liquor and caviar, Miranda kissed back vigorously.

Andy sat on the table and pulled the older woman between her legs, where she guided the strap-on back to where it belonged. This time Miranda pushed all the way in with one firm push of her hips and Andy threw her head back with a scream. Her feet immediately locked around the older woman's soft ass and she pulled their chests together with a burning need, the likes of which had previously been completely alien to her.

They kissed again, but it was messy and occasionally interrupted with their need to breathe. While Miranda drove into Andy, she began rhythmically suckling on the brunette's bottom lip, allowing Andy to moan with each thrust that stretched her deep within.

"Ugh... Miranda... Yes!"

Sliding her arms beneath the editor's jacket and under the hem of her blouse Andy began caressing Miranda's back as much as she could without getting too distracted by the building throb in her core. The older woman was hot under her touch and Andy hugged her closer, resting her cheek against Miranda's throat.

Warm puffs caressed her neck where Miranda forcibly exhaled against her and their movements picked up speed and turned more frantic.

"Miranda... Miranda... Miranda..." became Andy's softly mumbled mantra as she neared the most intense orgasm that had ever built inside her.

When her inner walls began to clutch at the temporary extension of Miranda's body and an electric current of brutally high voltage began shooting from her centre, Andy wrapped her lips around the slender muscle between Miranda's neck and shoulder to muffle the scream she could no longer hold.

Her body shook and she held on to the older woman's body for dear life, grabbing her tightly with arms and legs and seeking to pull her in as close as humanly possible. Somewhere behind the blinding light that consumed her she felt Miranda shudder in her arms and the editor's head rolled back as she arched her throat in a silent scream of her own.

Their bodies seemed to melt together with little shakes and shivers as their muscles slowly relaxed and they leaned against each other heavily as breathing became the most important task on their agenda for a while.

Andy's limbs remained locked and Miranda was still buried deep inside her when they had calmed enough to open their eyes and gaze at each other. The editor's blue-greys were so rich and sparkly that Andy drowned in the affection she really hoped she wasn't just imagining. She reached up and tenderly brushed a sweaty lock from the older woman's forehead and was rewarded with the most adorable, uncharacteristic smile she had ever imaged Miranda capable of.

Overcome with feelings of hope and love Andy leaned forward and sweetly pressed her lips to Miranda's. The editor kissed back and it didn't feel like an obligatory after-sex chore, but a thorough, loving caress and Andy grinned against the soft mouth that so often had inflicted verbal injury to her in the past.

"What?" Miranda whispered as she combed her fingers through Andy's messy hair.

"I don't know... I just felt like smiling," the brunette replied sheepishly.

"I love it when you smile," the older woman said softly and Andy melted at the look that came with the words.

"Miranda..." Andy tightened her arms and legs around the editor again and shifted her hips a little just to feel the strap-on push against her slightly sore, inner walls again.

"Hmmm..." Miranda moaned at the movement and the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"It's double-ended," the editor whispered shyly and a renewed blush crept on her usually pale cheeks.

"Oh god..." That information quickly rekindled the fire in Andy and she leaned her forehead against Miranda's. "I want to stay like this with you forever."

"That would be highly unpractical." The older woman chuckled. "However, I'm sure we can work out some kind of scheme which involves you and me in very similar situations, many times in the future."

Andy sighed happily and rubbed her nose against Miranda's.

"I would like that very much."

_Fin._


End file.
